One thing I would never give away
by Keja
Summary: Vegeta has feelings for Bulma, but he is to stuborn and pride to admit it. Bulma has broke up whit Yamcha.
1. Enough

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
Hi, this is my first fanfic, so be nice! But if you wanna give me some tips your welcom!!  
  
One Thing I Would Never Give Away.  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
I was lying on the ground outside of the GR. The damn thing was broken. again! So I started. to think. About everything that happened and what people said I was thinking. About.. The fact that they say I'm so self-aware, so full of shit. But who are they to say who I am? Some even say I'm scum. That I am so well-trained, so animal. I am proud of it so f**** you all! Exept you. your so damn ugly, so damn cute! If I ever hurt you, I know that your revenge will be so sweet. Even if I think emotions are weak. I still like you. Whenever you sleep, I wacht you dreaming. I love you, yes I do, this scum as you called loves you! And why? I don't know. Perhaps it was your beauty, or the fact that you invited me in your house. Or perhaps that you where the only one who hase been nice to me ever! I watched you. You where calling, probally that stupid earthling! Damn him! Probally cheated on here again. 'Why doesn't she dump? Hmhp! Oh well who cares? I'm going to eat!' So I went inside. When I enterd I heared Bulma yelling upstairs in her room. Probally at the earthling again. 'Foolish female.' When I was finish eating. I thought it would be a good idea to take a shower, from all that training you don't get a fresh smell you know. So I went upstairs. I decided it would be intressing to hear what she was yelling about.  
  
In Bulma's room.  
  
Bulma's POV  
  
"WE ARE FINISHD! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU'RE EXCUSES ANYMORE!!" Bulma yelled. 'The nerve of that guy!!! If you can even call that a guy! Got I hate him!' "But baby listen!! I really can explain! You see she was in love whit me and she said she would be the happyest person in the world! What did you want me to do?" Yamcha said on the other line. 'Got that woman can nag! Why doesn't she understand that I'm a guy whit certain needs.' yamcha thought. Bulma was out to blow. She was furious! Beyond furious! "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? GOD? I DON'T WANNA HEAR FROM YOU ANYMORE!! WE ARE OVER! GOT IT?" Bulma yelled at the top of her longs. 'Why that son of.!! What did I ever see in that guy? And to think I was going to marry him! Ha! Not in a million years!!!!' She didn't wait for a repliey. She just smash down the telephone. She was so mad! 'God, the nerve of that guy!'  
  
Back to Vegeta  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
Was a bit taken by surprise from the outburst of Bulma. But quikly shugged it off. 'Foolish earthlings. I could give her so much more. what am I thinking? I'm gonna take a shower!'  
  
In Bulma's room  
  
Bulma's POV  
  
I was mying on my bed crying. I maybe hate him right now, but I did love him. 'Stupid yamjerk! Hmm! Who needs him anyway? God I hate that jerk! Hmm. I've got to take my mind off of him. Let's see what our prince is doing! OH NO! the GR! Totally ruind! Damn! Noting is going my way lately! Hmm. my outlook has got to change! I can't keep living like this! You know. I will change it too! Ha! I'm gonna show that yamjerk just what I'm made of! Let's see. so much to do so litlle time to do it! I have to go to the hairdresser, go shopping,. Pff first I'm gonna drink a bit! My trouhts hurts from all the yelling.' I when downstrairs. And found the kichen in a mess. "Great Vegeta had a midnight snack!" I said to myself. "I was hungry! What do you want me to do woman? Strave?" Vegeta said. 'Wow! I didn't know he still was here.' There he was just wearing his boxershorts. 'woah! What a body! Hey wear did that come from? This is Vegeta we are talking about! But still...' Bulma's thoughts got interuptet by Vegeta. "Woman quit daydreaming! You have to fic the GR! It's broken! And the showers only give cold water! Do something about it!" Vegeta complained. "Well I'l do it tommorew night! And about the showers I'll take a quick look!" Ok?" Bulma said to tired for an arguiment. 'I want to take one myself actually.' "What? That long? I am the prince of saiyens! I don't wait! Do it NOW!" he yelled.. "No I can't!! I have to much to do! Not everything involves around you, you know!" Bulma snapped back. "Woman." Vegeta said in a dangerous voice. He came closer to her and stopt an inch before her. "Go finish it now. Before I do something to that pretty little face of yours. Got it?" Vegeta said in a dangerous low voice. They where so close. Silence. It was very silent. A little too silent. And not one of them had moved. So here they ware. So close togheter, almost kissing. Till Vegeta said: "Go. Go fix the GR and the showers." And a way he was. Leaving a trembeling Bulma by herself. 'What was that al about? I swear. for a moment there. I thought he would kiss me! Oh well I'm gonna fix the shower, take one myself and go to bed. I can fix that damn machine tomorrew. Oh why did I ever made one?'  
  
Meanwhile in Vegeta's room.  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
'What came over me to do that? Damn it! If I'm not carefull she while notice!! If I didn't wake up from that trance of mine I would have kiss her!' Vegeta's tought's got interupted by Bulma's footsteps. She knocked on the door. 'Oh no! what now? What if she starts asking questions? I'll just deny. Yes that's what I'll do.' Bulma just said "The showers are fixed. You can take one now. Eh. Vegeta are you ok by the way?" "yes I'm fine! Now go fix the GR I want to train." Vegeta's said in a harsh tone. Where bulma snapped back: "I'm going to bed. Don't worry I'll do it tommorew. First thing in the morning" Before he could repliey, he heard Bulma run to her room. 'Damn that woman.'  
  
So that was my first chapter what do you think?? Please review. Big kiss Keja 


	2. A beautiful day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
Hi! Sorry but I had a fiew problems whit the chapters! THIS is the 2th chaper. once again I'm sorry. Hehe I'm glad someone notice the song! I might put other songs in it. It inspires me.  
  
One Thing I Would Never Give Away.  
  
So the next morning.  
  
Bulma's POV  
  
Bulma had fixed the GR as promised. After that she had gone to the haidresser. (AN: her hair was first like in the Trunks saga). It was really nice. It was till her shoulders, curling whit here and there there was a lighter blue stripe of hair. "Oh my god! I love it Louie! It's so pretty!! Thank you." Bulma said, who seamed very pleased whit the new haircut. "So how much do I ow you Louie?" Bulma asked. "100 zenie's, dear. So what did I hear? You broked up whit Yamcha? AGAIN?" Louie asked while putting the money in the register. "Yeah I know. But I'm gonna go and try a new way in life. Starting whit this haircut. And the next step is new clothes!" Bulma said cheery. She said goodbye to Louie and when home. 'who will I take shopping? Chi-chi is to buzzy whit Goku and Gohan. And mom is out whit her own friends. Hmm. there is no other person left. I think it's time to get some new friends! Or maybe take some contac whit an old friend. let's see:  
  
Kay.-Neh, she always said I was a slut! behind my back! The stupid.- Sarah.- No she always had the idea she was better then me.-  
  
Gia.- Hey! Yes I'll call her! I always had fun whit her! It was yamcha's fault too that I lost contact whit her! Stupid yamjerk.-  
  
"Hi! Gia? It's me Bulma! How are you?" Bulma said. "Bulma? Wow! I can't believe I'm actually hearing you! Yeah I'm fine! How about you? You ok? Your stil whit yamcha?" Gia asked. 'whell at least she sounds exited' They called for more then an hour. Eventually they decided to meet up and go shopping.  
  
'Hehe I 'm glad that I still get along whit Gia! Hey I wonder where Vegeta is? Haven't see him all day. I wonder what hhe thinks about my new haircut. I hope he likes it. what? I don't care what he thinks! He must be hanging around the GR again.'  
  
In the GR.  
  
Vegeta was trainig at full speed. 'Hmm I wonder where the woman has been the whole day? Not that I care! I'm just hungry.' Vegeta convinced himself. So he stopped. And whent looking for Bulma. wel for food. Or that's at least what he convinced himself. "Woman! Make me some food!" Vegeta command. 'Her hair is different it's nice.' "What? No! I have to go! I'm meeting whit an old friend of mine! I'll order some pizza's ok?" she said. "Alright. By the way woman is your hair different?" he said whit some hesitation. "Yeah I know! You like it!?" she asked hopefull. "Yeah it's nice. I like it." Vegeta said. 'where did that come from!? Now she might now that I like her! Damn it! That's the second time!' Vegeta tought. 'YES! He likes it! Not that I care. Hey did he just give me a compliment? Wow.' Bulma thought. who was slowly getting a red blush on her face togheter whit Vegeta. Then there was a long silence. Eventually Bulma snapped up looking at the clock. "Oh sh*t!!! I'm gonna be late !! Bye vegeta!" Bulma said and gived Vegeta a peck on the cheek. She slammed the door shut and whent in her car. Vegeta who was kind of shocked beceause of the kiss. 'Hey the woman gave me a kiss!! Hehe. maybe we could be. NO! Love is an emotion! Emotions are weak! What am I thinking. I have to go training!' Forgetting about his hunger and the pizza, he went back to training.  
  
At the mall.  
  
Gia and Bulma catched up. And bolth agree that Yamcha was a jerk. "You know he should change his name into YAMJERK. That would totally work. People like us wouldn't suffer that much." Gia said. Bolth babbeling and laughing. Bulma didn't have such a good time in a while. And Gia seemed to be the perfect person to go shopping whit. She gave Bulma the right tips. Bulma had bought herself a whole new closet. She and Gia where going out tommorew night. They became really good friends. They where single, gorgeous and looking for new love. Gia also broked up whit her boyfriend. She said it just wasn't working out. "Whell you do know that when you hang out whit me you're going to have the need for the 3 B's, right?" Gia said. 'The need for the 3 B's? What's that?' "Er. 3 B's?" Bulma asked insecure. "Yeah the 3 B's. BOYS.BESTFRIENDS and BOOZ" Gia said not longer capable to keep her laughter in. Bulma and Gia where laughing so hard that Vegeta could hear them upstairs in his room. He was taking a nap. And unfortunately for Vegeta he woked from the laughter.  
  
"What? -yawn- I'm still sleepy." Vegeta said in the most sleepyst tone. 'what is that? Is that the woman? God, I'm so hungry!' Vegeta hadn't eaten in 6 houres! Which isn't very normal for a saiyen. Vegeta when downstairs.  
  
"Till tommorew night! Bye bye!!" Gia yelled "Yeah! Bye!!" Bulma waved Gia out. 'I'm so happy we get along so well! Hmm I am hungry.' Bulma's toughts where interrupted. "Woman, when are we eating? I'm starving!" Vegeta complaind. "In a minut. Where eating chinees. I didn't feel like cooking! Oh Vegeta I had the most greatest time ever!!" Bulma said and she went on for a while. Saying of how much fun Gia is and what they did. 'That woman sure talks a lot. But I don't mind. I love hearing what she has to say. WHAT AM I THINKING?' Eventually the bell rang. And they had dinner. "FINALLY" Vegeta said. And for the very first time Bulma agreed on what he said. "Yeah, I know! Feels like a." Bulma didn't finish the sentence. "OH MY GOD!!!! Vegeta! I totally forget about the pizza! You didn't eat! Why didn't you tell me or remind me?" Bulma asked in a very worried tone. "It didn't matter! And I survived, didn't I? Now let's just eat!" Vegeta said. "Oh ok! But next ime tell me! Ok?Good!" Bulma said, making more a statement, then a question. Vegeta and Bulma had a nice dinner. It was almost a date. Everthing was so romantic. Candlelight, whine. what more do you want? And for the very first time they had a nice conversation. "Whell.eum. I'm going to bed. I'm really tiered. -yawn-" Bulma said in a sleepy tone. "Good idea woman. Eh- goodnight." Vegeta said. "Yeah let's go to bed" They bolth whent upstairs. 'I should give him a goodnight kiss you know. He has been nice at me the whole time. Wauw, I had the best day of my life. I had a nice date. I mean dinner!' Bulma tought. So she finally decided to go and give him another peck on the cheek. "Eh Vegeta.?" Bulma said looking around in the room. No answer. She read some noises from the bathroom. The door opend. Vegeta came out. 'He is in his boxers again. Hehe he can show more from that' she tought. "Oh god what am I thinking?" Bulma said out loud. Vegeta smirked. (AN: Yeah you know that smirk. I realised it wouldn't be Vegeta if he wasn't smirking once while) 'Did I just said that out loud?' Bulma, who was blushing furiously, said: "Ah...ehm. Just wanted to say thanx! I had a really nice time." 'The woman likes me or maybe not.oh well at least she likes my body. She looks so nice.' Bulma was wearing a blue satin nightgown. "Yeah I had a nice time to." Vegeta said in a menacing tone. "So goodnight" She said. She came close to him, to give him a kiss goodnigh. Till all of a sudden Vegeta grabbed Bulma's chin and kissed her. It was a short kiss. "Euh-Gotta go! Ehm.Bye!" Bulma said quikly who was blushing furiously from the kiss. She ran to her room as quik as she could. And whent straight to bed. "Goodnight.Bulma" Vegeta said quitly.  
  
So what dou you think? Let my know!! Big kiss Keja 


	3. A look on the past and the futere

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
Hellow! Wooow it's been so long! Sorry! Please review! So people here is chapter III! Big kiss Keja XxXxX  
  
One thing I would never give away...  
  
Vegeta was early up that mornig. He had eaten a sandwich (a huge one!) for breakfast. Bulma was still sleeping. He was training hard. 'Why did I kiss her? Crap. No need in denying it.. I like her. And not just like her... but I like her like her! Oh kami, hear me! I'm like a stupid teenager who's having troubles whit his hormones! Not hard actually whit the way Bulma looked. Ok, I like her and I know that but she does not have to now that! On the other hand it's time I got myself a woman. Can't stay single forever. And I need a heir. And Bulma is beautiful so, why not? Neh what am I thinking... I should just focus on training now!' Vegeta tought. He was a bit confused. He just didn't know what to do. He never felt like this.  
  
Meanwhil Bulma has woken up. She was in a pretty good mood today. She was going out tonight whit Gia. She open up the radio.  
  
Yo Beyonce, Free, MC Lyte, y'all ready  
  
Let it put it down for the clubs  
  
Ladies! HEY! we got that beat that make you jump  
  
To my fellas! whoo! I'll got them cars them ladies love  
  
Party People! yeah! we gonna party all night  
  
And let yo soul, work! ooo! and let yo soul keep on workin' out  
  
"This is the typical song to go out on!" Bulma said whil washing her face.  
  
I'm the type of chick, who be fightin' temptation  
  
Make you wait, before we have a relation  
  
Playboy, holla at me lata'  
  
Don't you know I'm managed by Violator  
  
(They shootin'), I'm exterminator  
  
I look good, so hate me hater  
  
Me and my girls drinkin', where's the waiter  
  
Cheatin' guys, I already played ya  
  
Ladies night don't suffocate us  
  
If you touch us, we gonna altercation  
  
Warn Missy, you's impersonator  
  
I got so much ice, I even scare Jacob  
  
(Beyonce, MC Lyte, and Free)  
  
(Missy, put it down on da beat)  
  
Party people, it's good sensation  
  
We gonna show you, how to fight temptation  
  
I'm just fighting temptation (Yeah)  
  
Gotta get more control (Control, yeah)  
  
Yet it's very tempting when you ask to take me home (Home)  
  
You know you want my love (Love)  
  
I don't think the time is right (No)  
  
Call when I'm ready, but it won't be tonight  
  
"But it won't be tonight.." Bulma sang allong while picking her clothes. She was wearing a new outfit. It was a red kneelenghte sportpants and on the side there was a white stripe (A/N I think you know what I mean these pants are pretty famous, ney?) but it looked really elagant, whit a red top. And open higheels. It was warm outside, so she didn't where any sweater. We in the club, Free gully no doubt  
  
See this real deal playa, starin' dead in my mouth  
  
He got his crew, but I got mine too  
  
Send a note to my table like, what you gonna do  
  
Eye game got him spreadin' me out  
  
In my ear dry tears, how he left his spouse  
  
And oh, the nice cars, and impressive house  
  
He want to run up in, I ain't no regular route (Hoooo!)  
  
Me and the girls, we ain't stressin' out  
  
We ain't birds, we ain't headin' south (Noooo!)  
  
Them one nighters, that's sad and doubt  
  
That little talk on da creep ,what you said is out  
  
I gets cheddar, to help me do what ever  
  
No beef with Dennis Edwards, but I fight temptation  
  
I'm not sayin' I don't like temptation  
  
I'm just lookin' for da right temptation, ya kno'  
  
I'm just fighting temptation (Yeah)  
  
Gotta get more control (Control, yeah)  
  
Yet it's very tempting when you ask to take me home (Home)  
  
You know you want my love (Love)  
  
I don't think the time is right (No)  
  
Call when I'm ready, but it won't be tonight  
  
Yeah, party liked I never partyed before  
  
I hit the door, all the dudes hit the floor  
  
Sweet, they messin' wit the brown sugar queen  
  
Fightin' temptation, like Layla Ali  
  
Wit the 1, 2, let me show you what the hon' do  
  
When I come through, wit the butta dip crew  
  
Now, show me that you got my back  
  
Love me from, where you at  
  
I got eyes up, over my shoulder  
  
If you should decide, to get closer (Hooo!)  
  
Well then this dance, is straight over  
  
I'm gone, and Missy's Testaroasa  
  
"Be cool", thay what Free say  
  
B. say, "Keep it clean but give them lee way"  
  
All I know, it's a crazy sensation  
  
You fine, but I'm fightin' temptation  
  
I'm just fighting temptation (Yeah)  
  
Gotta get more control (Control, yeah)  
  
Yet it's very tempting when you ask to take me home (Home)  
  
You know you want my love (Love)  
  
I don't think the time is right (No)  
  
Call when I'm ready, but it won't be tonight  
  
Wooooooo  
  
(We goin' show you how to fight temptation)  
  
My love, yeah  
  
{I'm jus' lookin for da right temptation}  
  
{[Cut and Stratch - "Fight temptation]}  
  
Wooooo, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
(We goin' show you how to fight temptation)  
  
{I'm jus' lookin for da right temptation}  
  
{[Cut and Stratch - "Fight temptation]}  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, woooooo  
  
[Beyonce + Missy + Free + MC Lyte]  
  
W-w-what you gonna do (Hoo-hoo)  
  
W-w-what you gonna do (Hoo-hoo)  
  
W-w-what you gonna do (Hoo-hoo)  
  
'I've gotta order a pizza for Vegeta this time.. Let's see where did I put that number? Oh yeah there's a a card in my walled.' Bulma took out the card and orderd 20 large pizza's. It would be ready by noon. Bulma motice the pictures in her walled. She forgot a little about them. It where pictures of Goku, chi-chi, krillin and so on. 'oh my...' It's a picture of yamcha and her. 'Yamcha.. you, dumbass why did you do that? I loved you. Oh my god! What if I never get married?? And end up alone? Maybe I should go back to Yamcha.. NO! what am I thinking? There is no way I'm going back to yamjerk! I promised that to myself! And Gia said I deserve better! And you know what? I do! Sure I'm not always Miss goody-good, but damn it it's not like that I am the devil in disguise(sp?)!!' Bulma ripped the picture. She didn't need to be reminded of her stupid mistake Yamcha. The book Yamcha had been closed. It was full of lies and pain. Bulma saw a picture of her and Gia. They always had such a good time. Yamcha didn't like Gia because she turned him down. And didn't like him and told me to leave him. He said She was a treat to Yamca and my relationship whit him. 'What a lie! She could have saved me from that mistake and I listend to Yamjerk, geuss I'm not a genius on the love section...' Gia was pretty. You know every guy would fall for her. Perhaps even Vegeta would like her, she looked kind of saiyan like. She had long blackbrown hair and dark green eyes, wich you could easily get lost in. And she had an atittude. Yeah kind of think of it...she was excactly saiyan-like! Dark hair, dark eyes, an atittude problem, loves fighting. Yeah indeed loves fighting. Gia is a warrior. Once in a while she enters a tournament. But not the ones Vegeta and Goku enter. Other ones. I never saw her fight but I heard she's good. I'm gonna ask her and watch her fight. I'd love to see! Gia was my bestfriend. That's for sure. She gave me strenght and the will to go on. You know first I wasn't really sure about leaving Yamcha and I wanted to go back to him but she talked me out of it. 'Remind me to thank her.' Bulma tought. Looking back on the past, she was never really happy whit Yamcha, he took a lot away from her.  
  
"WOMAN! WHERE IS MY FOOD!? I'M HUNGRY" Vegeta yelled. He was really hungry. It's was al ready 3 houres ago since he eated. "And then they say woman nag! They should here themselves on a taperecorder, believe me they would be surpirse.. FINE I'M COMING! BUT DON'T BOTHER ME THEN ANYMORE!" She yelled back. Bulma was going to have breakfast anayway, he might as well eat a long. "So what do you want for breakfast?" Bulma asked, she was in a pretty good mood so she was pretty willingly to do just about everything! "I don't care. Something that's eateble. Not like you're last 'breakfast'" Vegeta said. He was going to pick a fight whit her. 'Can't he just be nice for once?' True Bulma couldn't really cook that good. But her mother and father where out so she had to. "Fine fine! You know vegeta I'm not going in to arguinig you. So don't try! It will save you more energy for trainint, ne?" Bulma said happy. 'Pff what's up whit the woman? She looks so happy and well as I call it crappy, full of emotion.' Bulma and Vegeta did get into a fight eventually... "Don't you boss me around! I know how to cook, Vegeta!" Bulma said. "Yeah but I still don't think you bake a pancake like that!" Vegeta said back. 'Finally what took her so long?' "JUST SHUT UP" "NOT FOR YOU! And I still don't think it's right" "BE QUIT! MAYBE THEN I COULD DO IT RIGH" Bulma yelled back Eventually the pancake was burned. And Bulma whell.. she becamed a bit fired up. "LOOK NOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?  
  
"NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN'T COOK!! "I HATE YOU! FIRST YOU RUINED MY MOOD! AND NOW MY PANCAKES!! I HATE YOU..." she yelled. "I really wanted pancakes." Bulma said in a baby-like tone.  
  
"Then make another one. And fast cause I'm hungry and I still want to train, and I would wanna do it in this millenium." Vegeta said. He was smirking. He could piss the woman of in no time. "Fine but don't look and tell me what to do, it annoys me." "I know that's why I do it" "you did it on purpose! Vegeta you are such a jerk!!!" Bulma said. She was surprise, she didn't expect that from him. "Whell I'm going. Bye! See ya later Veget! And I orderd a pizza, whell I orderd 20 so you should have enough."  
  
*********************In the city*********************  
  
Bulma didn't need anything in the city but she just didn't want to stay inside the house. So she decided to take drink. In the café Free. She saw yamcha whit a girl. It was ripping her heart in two. But she could stand this. There where kissing. They.. looked happy. 'I have to be strong' 


End file.
